Brian McLaughlin (politician)
Brian M. McLaughlin is a former American Democratic politician from Flushing, Queens. McLaughlin was a New York Assemblyman elected in 1992 to represent the 25th district. He was also President of the New York City Central Labor Council (CLC), which is a part of the AFL-CIO. McLaughlin was arrested October 17, 2006, on charges of stealing more than $2 million from the State of New York and labor unions. After his arrest, he announced that he would not run for re-election, and left office at the end of 2006. On May 20, 2009, he was sentenced to ten years imprisonment.http://www.nytimes.com/2009/05/21/nyregion/21sentence.html Labor McLaughlin was active in New York City’s labor movement for more than two decades. He worked closely with the CLC under the leadership of Harry Van Arsdale, Jr., and as the assistant to Harry’s successor and son Thomas Van Arsdale. In June 1995, he was unanimously elected to be the third President in the history of the organization. McLaughlin has often expressed that he views education an important part of the labor movement. He advocates that each local union become a respected center of education, as “only an educated and active working class can make its needs known.” Recently, McLaughlin has been involved in a variety of notable political campaigns. He was instrumental in organizing the "Labor For Democracy" campaign to defeat a mayoral proposal calling for nonpartisan elections on the November 2004 New York City election ballot. Also he recently served as the New York chairman of the Immigrant Workers Freedom Ride, a campaign which calls for "a road to citizenship, the reunification of families, a voice and dignity in the workplace, and the civil rights of all people." During the 2004 Republican National Convention, McLaughlin worked with convention organizers to negotiate no-strike labor agreements, in order to secure the convention's venue in New York. During the convention, McLaughlin organized a rally of unionists from a wide variety of trades to protest certain anti-labor policies of the Bush Administration. He also led the CLC to create a special Commission on the Dignity of Immigrants, a partnership between the Council and the Archdiocese of New York, and the immigration subcommittee, in an attempt to secure the rights and address the needs of immigrants and new New Yorkers. Most recently, McLaughlin has focused on safety issues in the workplace, working with New York law enforcement officials on more effective means of enforcing workplace health and safety regulations. He has advocated criminally charging negligent employers. Since 1999, under McLaughlin’s direction, the Central Labor Council has also actively promoted the Labor in the Pulpits program, in which union members speak at local congregations of all faith traditions regarding the work of organized labor and the bond between labor and religion. McLaughlin was also part of a coalition urging the Lower Manhattan Development Corporation to commit $1 billion in post-9/11 federal funding toward the "Liberty Jobs” plan, which would put 60,000 unemployed New Yorkers back to work. McLaughlin also supports several major economic development projects in New York City that would secure good jobs and revenue activity, including the expansion of the Jacob K. Javits Convention Center, the development of the New York City Sports Stadium, and the city’s bid for the Olympics 2012. Wal-Mart This past year, McLaughlin has led the fight to keep Wal-Mart stores out of New York City because of what critics say are the retailer’s poor working standards, wages, health benefits and treatment of its workers. McLaughlin was also instrumental in getting the New York City Healthcare Security Act passed in the City Council mandating that retail and grocery businesses provide adequate healthcare coverage for its workers. Elected Representative In 1992, Brian McLaughlin was elected to the New York State Assembly for 25th Assembly District. McLaughlin served as Chairman of the Democratic Conference. He has also served on the influential Ways and Means Committee. In the Assembly he authored more than a 40 new state laws, including measures to toughen crime laws, preserve the quality of life of residential neighborhoods, and improve access to health care in New York City. He is author of the "Sharps bill", designed to prevent workplace injuries in the health care industry. Electrician McLaughlin started his labor career as a journeyman electrician, and remains a member of IBEW Local 3, as well one of the union’s Business Representatives. While working as an electrician, he continued his education, receiving a Bachelor of Science Degree from Empire State College of the State University of New York and Master’s Degree in Industrial Labor Relations from the New York Institute of Technology. Family Brian McLaughlin and his wife Eva lived in Queens, New York; they have five children. Brian,Kelly,Cassie,Robert, And Meaghan References External links *A Lawmaker's Greed *Former NY legislator sentenced to 10 years *New York City Central Labor Council *New York State Assembly Official member website. *McLaughlin Pleads Not Guilty To Federal Racketeering Charges *Dirty Cash of Pol-Looter Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:American criminals Category:American fraudsters Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Members of the New York State Assembly Category:New York Democrats Category:People from Queens Category:American politicians convicted of crimes Category:American people convicted of fraud